I Got Your Back
by Smackalicious
Summary: Amanda thinks about Avery's question and how it relates to her partner. Tag to Betrayal's Climax - MAJOR EPISODE SPOILERS. Fin/Amanda implied, but can be read as friendship or more, your choice. ONESHOT.


**Title: I Got Your Back**  
**Pairing: None (Fin/Amanda if you want it)**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Genre: Gen/Het**  
**Cat: Episode Tag, Friendship**  
**Spoilers: Tag to Betrayal's Climax**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: Amanda thinks about Avery's question and how it relates to her partner.**  
**Author's Note: My first finished Fin & Amanda fic! I have another in-progress (tag to Rapist Anonymous) & a couple of other random ideas, so expect more (and more actual romance, as opposed to the mostly friendship vibe of this one). I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you ever been with someone who loved you so much, they were willing to die to protect you?"

Amanda found herself holding her breath at Avery's question, and she hesitated for a moment before she responded. "No."

It hurt to admit it, but that was just how it was. And Amanda knew it was mostly her own fault – she never let herself get that close to anyone, so if there was someone out there who loved her that much, she was unaware.

The kind of love that Manny had for Avery was foreign to Amanda, and it took her breath away. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want that kind of love, but she just couldn't fathom having it.

Avery's words were still repeating in her head long after she left the girl, and as she sat down at her desk, she tried to focus on paperwork, anything but what Avery had said. She managed to engross herself so much in what she was working on that she didn't notice she had company until she heard her name. She looked up and found Fin grinning down at her.

"Never realized paperwork was that interesting," he said, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You done?"

Amanda shrugged. "I guess. Wasn't anything urgent. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to go grab a beer or something." Amanda hesitated for a moment and he leaned in closer. "Hey, you okay?"

She studied him for a moment and could tell his concern was genuine. Yes, he was her partner, so there was a sense of professional obligation there, but she'd worked with him long enough to know – he cared about her more than what the job required. And she felt the same about him. They both tried to hide it behind sarcasm and gruff exteriors, but she knew their relationship was deeper than that of normal co-workers, or even friends . . . and that scared her.

"Just thinking about something Avery said," she admitted. She wasn't sure if he'd push to know what it was she said, but then she realized she wanted to tell him anyway. "She asked if I'd ever been with someone who loved me so much, they were willing to die to protect me. And I haven't. It kinda blows my mind that two teenagers loved each other that much. They're just kids."

Fin took a seat on the corner of her desk and Amanda pushed herself away from the desk a bit to put some space between them. "You don't gotta be an adult to love someone, Manda," he said, and she thought about his words, not looking at him.

"But this wasn't just puppy love. He knew his life was at risk, but he still talked, to protect her. He died for her."

They both fell silent then, considering her words, until Fin spoke. "If we were in a situation where I had to sacrifice myself to protect you, I would do it in a second."

Amanda looked up at him, her expression slightly embarrassed. "You're my partner. That's what you're supposed to do, for the job."

He stared at her, long enough to make her tuck her hair behind her ear and turn away in discomfort. "You're not alone, Amanda," he said softly, and it sounded like the end of the conversation, but he didn't move, just waited for her to respond.

She took a couple of slow breaths, an attempt to collect herself, before she turned back to him, a slight smile on her face. "Still up for that beer?"

He smiled at her as he stood from the desk. "Always."

Amanda stood herself, gathering her things before falling in step with Fin, who reached an arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze. Before he could move his hand, she reached up and put her hand on his, then looked up at him, smiling.

She wasn't alone.

**THE END!**


End file.
